Future Tense: KFP Style
by DIZILLA
Summary: What if the episode 'Future Tense' happened a bit differently? What if Randy was the only one transported into another world? What if...! Wait why is Randy a TIGER? Read & Relax People : Promise you won't be dissapointed!


**Hey peps what's up, here's a new story from ME! :)**

**This story starts from Future Tense a bit differently, instead of the entire H.E.A.T team, it's just Randy that get's sucked into the vortex. And Lynzilla tries to rescue him and she gets sucked in as well, and they both get transported into the Kung Fu Panda world**

**I don't own squat of Kung Fu Panda, or Randy Hernandez from GODZILLA: THE SERIES, but I do own Cyber Lynzilla**

**Onto the show peps**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye then**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: WHAT THE...!<em>**

Randy slowly opened his eyes, only to immediately close them again in pain as the sun shone very brightly in his eyes. Randy brought up his hand to block the sunlight, but to only be shocked when he saw his hand was now a paw.

Randy immediately sat upwards and he looked at his new body, he was amazed to see that he was actually a Tiger. Randy saw that his fur was still a tanish brown tone, but he had black stripes everywhere.

Randy noted that his clothes were kinda the same, but he didn't have his shoes anymore. Randy also noticed that his shirt and jacket were gone, but his pants were still pants but they were made out of blue colored silk.

Randy saw a tiny lake and he looked at his reflection that made him gasp, he was definately a tiger now, but he was a humanoid tiger. Randy backed up in panic a little until he ran into a giant wall of metal, Randy quickly turned and he gave a releaved smile as he saw that it was Cyber Lynzilla.

Lynzilla's blue eyes snapped open and she looked at Randy and smelt him in curiosity, she then asked in his head **_'Dad?'_**

Randy gave a sigh of relief again and he said "Yeah Lynni it's me, man am I so glad to see you"

Lynzilla raised a metal eye ridge and she asked in his head **_'Dad what happened to you, why are you a humanoid Tiger?'_**

Randy then said "I don't know Lynn, but we need to find a way to get back to our real home"

Lynzilla gave a snort and she put her head down to Randy and he jumped onto her nose and held onto the metal ridges as she stood up. Lynzilla tried to look at Randy on her metal nose, but it only caused her to become crosseyed and that caused Randy to laugh.

Lynzilla then slowly went into the water with her head just barely sticking out of the water like a Crocodile or Alligator would, Randy looked at himself in the water again and he just got a worried look on his face.

He practically fell off Lynzilla's metal nose when he heard her ask in his head **_'Dad you shall be back to normal soon correct?'_**

Randy then said back to her "Hopefully Lynni, until then we should check out this world"

Lynzilla gave a gentle rumble as she swam faster, Randy then asked "What's wrong?"

Lynzilla answered **_'A boat is coming, we must hide'_**

Randy then groaned as Lynzilla fully dived underwater, and she put him in her mouth

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later: Location: Valley Of Peace <strong>(**Oh this is gunna be good**)

Lynzilla finally surfaced near the harbor abd before anyone could notice her she spit out Randy, who landed in the water and she dived again. Randy surfaced and he glared at the water as he said in his head to Lynzilla _'What the heck was that for?'_

Lynzilla answered with **_'So you would not smell like fish, after all we are at a town'_**

Randy looked and sure enough he saw a bunch of Pigs, Bunnies, and Ducks going through the streets of the town like busy bees. Randy swam to a deck where he shook off his fur a bit, and he walked around town while making sure Lynzilla was there to bail him out if he needed it.

Randy then heard his stomach grumble and he jumped and turned around when he heard an old yet excited voice say "Why hello there, would you like to eat some noodles?" asked a old goose

Randy then said "A bowl of noodles does sound good, but I don't have any money on me", the old goose looked shocked for a second before he said "Then you work for me" and the old duck put an apron around Randy's waist and put a noodle like hat on his head.

The old goose then pushed Randy into a kitchen area and he said "This is where you will be staying, and I now need you to give these to tables 6, 7, 9, and 11, service with a smile!"

Randy then gave a little smile as he said "Um thank you uh?"

The old goose then said as he diced vegetables "You call me Mr. Ping , now get those orders to their tables"

Randy nodded and he said "You got it ", and surprisingly he gave the orders to their right tables on the first try. The sun started to set and Randy was very hungry and tired now, Mr. Ping also closed up the noodle shop and he said to Randy "Come, I will show you to your room"

Randy nodded as he stomach grumbled again, suddenly out of nowhere Mr. Ping gave him a bowl of noodles and said to Randy "This shall be half of your pay, here is your room", which was Po's old room

Randy gave smile as he slurped up the bowl of noodles in a single gulp and he said "Thank you "

Mr. Ping smiled as he said "Well I need you bright an early tomarrow, my son the Draon Warrior is coming to visit along with the Furious Five", Randy's furry eyebrow went up a bit and he asked "Um , who are the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior?"

Mr. Ping gave a shocked look for a second before shaking his head a little and said "The Dragon Warrior is my son Po, and the Furious Five are his friends and teammates. They are Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Monkey, Master Crane, and Master Mantis. How could you not have heard of them? They are legendary"

Randy then gave a chuckled expression as he said "Well you could say that I'm not from around here"

Mr. Ping gave a chuckle before he said "Good night uh...?", Randy then said "Randy Hernandez at your service" with a tiny bow of his head.

Mr. Ping smiled as he then said "Goodnight!" before quickly running out of the room and burning out the light, Randy noticed that his eyes actually adjusted very fast to the darkness and he immediately felt tired and he layed down on the bed and put the covers over his chest area.

Randy then senced Lynzilla's mind as she asked in his head **_'So what now Dad?'_**

Randy gave a little groan as he thought back _'I don't know Lynni, right now I just want a good night sleep'_

Lynzilla gave a rumble as she said back **_'As do I, goodnight Dad' _**Before Randy felt her mind slip into sleep, and Randy them soon feel into a dreamless sleep

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

Randy jumped awake when he heard Mr. Ping's voice call out to him "Randy! Randy wake up! It's time for work!". Randy groaned as he got up and he felt Lynzilla wake up as well.

Randy then walked downstairs to the noodle shop where Mr. Ping quickly shoved a bowl of noodles in Randy's hands, and put an apron and hat on him. Randy quicly gulped down the soup and he asked "So now what?"

Mr. Ping then said "My boy Po is going to visit along with his friends and you are going to serve noodles to all of them". Randy's ears lowered a bit as his tail moved a bit in agitation, Randy then gave a little smile, he liked this tail he had.

Randy felt Lynzilla give laughing rumble, but he jumped when he heard a fangirl Pig yell, or squealed, "It's the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!"

Randy looked and he six other animal walk, or slither, into the noodle shop. Randy saw a Panda, a Benagal Tiger, a Snake,a yellow Monkey, a Prey Mantis, and a skinny Crane.

Randy guessed that they were Po, Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Monkey, Master Mantis, and Master Crane. ran out of the kitchen and immediately hugged Po, who hugged Mr. Ping back.

Mr. Ping then let go of Po before he turned to the kitchen and called "Randy get out here and meet the Masters!". Randy blushed a little under his fur as the Furious Five and Po looked into the kitchen.

Randy gave a sigh as he walked out and walked up to the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, Randy cleared his throat as he said "Um hello" before giving a little bow of his head.

Po then said with optimism "Well hi there Randy"

Viper slithered up and she said "Greetings"

Tigress just said "Hi"

Mantis then said "What's up"

Crane greeted by saying "Hello there"

Monkey said "Hi"

Randy gave a smile, but it immediately went away when he could hear major buzzing going around. Randy the saw that the rest heard it and he almost jumped when he heard Lynzilla growl in his head and she said to him **_'Enemy!'_**, before he felt her start to swim to the surface

Randy then looked at everyone and he yelled "Hey! Get out right now!"

Randy saw Tigress' eyes narrow as she asked in a cold yet suspicious tone "Why?", Randy looked up and he pointed as he said "Is that a good reason?"

Everyone looked up and they gasped in horror and fear, they saw the Mutant Jelly fish roaring at them from above. The Mutant Jellyfish looked at everyone and it charged at them as everyone started to run around in horror, except for Po, the Five and Randy.

Randy saw that Po and the other's suddenly got into positions and they charged at the Mutant Jellyfish, but the Mutant Jellyfish easily swatted them away like flies. The Jellyfish then grabbed at Randy and he ducked as its hand missed him by a couple of inches, the Jellyfish tried again and it was actually going to get him until Tigress pushed him out of the way and she got caught in its clawed hand.

Tigress tried to push herself out of the Mutant Jellyfish's hand but it was no use, Tigress got a scared look on her face as the Jellyfish opened it's jaws and she realized that it was going to eat her.

Tigress tried even harder until even bigger jaws clamped down on the Jellyfish's arm, the Mutant Jellyfish shreiked in pain and let go of Tigress. Randy noticed this and she caught her, but it brought both of them into a dog pile.

Randy and Tigress looked up and Randy smiled as he saw Lynzilla let go of the Jellyfish's arm and roared at the Mutant Jellyfish. Tigress got up off of Randy while holding her ribs and rubbing them a little, while staring up in awe at Cyber Lynzilla and the Mutant Jellyfish fighting each other.

Randy then got up and took off the apron and hat as he yelled to Lynzilla "Lynn! The horn-thing! Aim for that!", Lynzilla nodded as she then blew her atomic fire at the Mutant Jellyfish, who shrieked in pain.

Lynzilla then ducked out of the way as the Mutant Jellyfish tried to bite her head off, Lynzilla then grabbed the Mutant Jellyfish's main forehead horn and she pushed it far in with a sickening 'CRACK' sound.

The Mutant Jellyfish gave one last shriek of pain before it fell onto its side, dead as a doornail. Randy then said "Yee ha, good Job Lynni!", even though he noticed everyone stare at him like he was crazy.

Lynzilla then turned to her adopted father and she sniffed Randy and nudged him a little as she asked through her speakers "**_Are you okay Dad?_**", which also made everyone jump a little

Randy rolled his eyes as he pet the flesh part of Lynzilla's nose and he said "Yeah I'm alright?", Po and the Furious Five then walked up and Po asked "Um Randy what is going on?"

Randy looked as he stopped rubbing Lynzilla's mouth, and he then said with a nervous smile "Oh uh Po uh meet my adopted daughter, Lynzilla"

Tigress then asked in a kind of cold tone "What in the world is it?", which caused Lynzilla to growl and say through her speakers "**_I am not an 'it', I am Lynn_**"

Tigress gave a tiny jump of fear, but she quickly regained her composure as she said to Lynzilla "My apoligies then Lynn, but what are you?". Randy then said "She's an irradiated Sea Iguana, like her bro and cyborg father"

Randy then looked around as he asked "Is there someplace where we can talk privately"

Viper nodded as she said "Yes, the Jade Palace"

Lynzilla then asked with her speakers "**_May we please go then?_**", Tigress nodded as she said "Yes, this way". Randy gave a smile as Lynzilla lowered her nose even more and Randy crawled on as he asked "You guys want a ride?"

Po, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Tigress looked at eachother before they just shrugged and crawled onto Lynzilla's nose. Once they were all secured on, Lynzilla slowly rose as she started taking some stomps in the direction to the Jade Palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for now folks *Hears angry mob coming* Are you kidding me?<strong>

***I run away from camera, with the same angry mob after me***

***I then run by the camera* PLEASE REVIEW**

***I run by the camera again***

**TAKE CARE NOW BYE BYE THEN**


End file.
